the strange owners
by cosbythepup
Summary: Molly the mutt knew something strange was going on with her owners but what. why were they suddenly disappearing all the time. did they have a secret like she had. i do not own totally spies
1. Chapter 1

Molly sighed she was bored at this cage. Molly knew she had to be disguised as a normal pet for she was a field agent. she belonged to a animal spy agency. This spy job wasn't normal she had to take care of crimes but murderers too, murder rarely happened. Molly heard a voice at the entrance of a kennel. Molly straitened up and put a smile in her face, she wanted to be adopted today.

"so you would like a dog today yes I presume,"said Rachel the shop owner.

"yes i would." a female voice said

"all right look around now ill be in the front waiting." Rachel replied

few minutes has passed before 3 female humans stopped by her cage. " what about this one Alex,"a girl with long red hair said.

"Hmmm very odd looking dog isn't it Sam."one of the girls said.

molly knew she was an odd looking dog with 2 different eye color, golden with white underbelly, legs and part of her face. she also had a brown heart shaped patch on her chest,brown ears and tail. her ears went into two different direction, one drooping and one perked up.

"I like odd ill choose this one." Alex said.

2 month has passed and she knew her owners name was Alex, Sam, and Clover. Her owners suddenly disappear sometimes, which suspected Molly a lot she would keep a close eye on her owners if Jesse that is doesn't call for her and her team for a mission. she followed them everywhere and suddenly she and her owners was sucked in like a vacuum. they slid down a long tunnel like thing. They landed with a thud in a office in a red chair. molly though didn't land in the chair for she landed behind it. molly quickly hid behind a couple of boxes.

"hello Sam, Clover, Alex today i got a mission for you dogs of Beverly hills are missing and i want you to investigate." the man in a chair said. " now since your super spies i expect more from you now."

_They were spies like her, that is why they always __disappeared,_ molly thought. she puffed with pride, hidden in the shadows she didn't want her owners to see her. Just then a beeping noise came from her collar, Molly gulped she couldn't be called to the HQ now.

a image of a dog appeared " Molly come to the HQ now i have a mission for you, your team members are here already."

"i cant do it now Jesse..." i began explaining

"Quick a human, behind you." Jesse gave a warning bark.

Molly spun around to she her owners behind her she panicked she was discovered. molly had to speak human now for she knew she could. she would have to explain everything. The girls and the man was staring at her with curious and serious face. molly has to say this fast and quick so she opened her mouth and said "hello guys i can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

(Sams pov)

OMG this dog could talk how is that possible? could all dogs talk,could all other humans. Sam saw some pretty creepy things before like cat girl but this was beyond weird. and whats more weird a dog with a super tech item.

"Ok yes i can speak human as you can see that,"molly said seeing everyone's shocked faces.

"what was that thing you know a dog in front of you." Alex asked.

"oh i belong to asacc which is animal spy and crime cases, a secret organization run by entirely of animals that solve disaperance,kidnapping etc." molly explained

"And what do you mean by crimes." Jerry asked

"i mean by murders ." Molly replied, come with me ''I have to erase your memories I'm sorry guys you must never know about what happened today or that humans were even able to speak human, now how do you get out of this place."

"leave it to me." Jerry spoke with that he pressed a button and floor gave way and they fell.

molly led Sam,Jerry and her best friends to a fire hydrant. sam heard molly speak something but it was too soft to hear.

just then the fire hydrant opened to a tunnel, " come on." molly said and with that she disappeared into the shadows of the tunnel.

"ugh we have to craw into that" clover said in disgust

"what do you expect dogs to walk on their hind leg? no." Sam replied

"if you guys are not going in first then i will," Alex announced

They landed with a thud in a empty room and Molly was waiting there

"you took your time." Molly said slightly annoyed

"sorry if it wasn't for clover here" Alex glared at Clover.

'its not my fault the tunnel was too small" Clover said defending herself.

"whatever come follow me" Molly told them. Molly led them to a door and put her nose to a nose scanner at the side of the door. when the door opened Sam saw dogs and cats in all sorts of colors, there were all in sizes from small to large,from short to tall, and from young to old.

a brownish white dog came up to Molly, his fur standing up and growling saying something in dog, molly replied back explaining to the dog. the brown dog fur went flat again and his expression seemed to relax.

" Guys this is Shiloh a dachshund, beagle mix," molly introduced us to Shiloh ,there was a glow of admiration in her eyes.

**************************************************************************88

(mollys POV)

"so this humans heard you when i called and we need to erase their memory" Jesse barked. "fine i can do that but you need to listen to this dogs are going missing, even agents i need you and your agents to find out, now to erase their memory come humans lets go."

"Wait", Sam said "don't do it yet were spies too, well human spies and were investigating the same thing so we can help."

Jesse opened his mouth and said "all right but you must never tell anyone either human or animal that aren't spies alright, now go and investigate."


	3. Chapter 3

(sams pov)

"here wear this, if you do you can understand animal language so our agency can keep secret from other humans." Molley said handing the gadget that looked like a hearing aid.

Sam put it on and immediately the barks and meows turned into a language Sam could understand.

" what is a human doing here no 4 humans doing here." a shocked and curious voice said

" I do not know and why is Molly friendly with them, no human ever went here." another voice growled

"actually they have long time ago my mothers, mother Rain was there come to my place later on and ill tell you the story." an eldery voice replied to them.

"come on Sam lets go." Alex said loudly.

"all right geez you don't have to shout." Sam said. they headed of to a yet a small hole but it was just enough for the humans to crawl through.

"i'm going to my office to find more about the dog kidnapping" Jerry said with that he was off

(Molly's pov)

they arrived to a kidnapped site with the three girls and some of Molly team mates.

"come on lets search around." Shiloh, Molly's crush said.

molly sniffed here and there searching for the scent was confusing and all jumbled up from recent rain.

"Guys i found something." Toby an Pomeranian,corgi barked at the group.

Molly went to check it out and found a tuft of fur. she took a deep sniff trying to identify the scent. the scent was faint but Molly recognized, it the scent Night, a black Labrador.

(sams pov)

"guys i found something out." Molly barked at them with a worried voice.

the girls and the 3 dogs came over to molly to hear what she was about to say.

"its Night's scent he must been kidnapped." Molly explained

"i saw some claw marks." clover said so it mat have been a dog

"wow a dogs nose is so strong."Alex excitedly said.

"guys i found a scent trail." Ellie, a German Shepherd barked.

Sam was impressed that a dog could track an enemy down with a scent trail. but then again there were such thing as an search an rescue dog so she wasn't that surprised that they could pick up a path an enemy took easily.

"oh no i lost it." Ellie broke out of her thoughts.

"that will do for today." Jerry said in the compowder. "lets search more tomorrow"

"Good idea before our owner knows were missing."Shiloh said.


End file.
